Almost Alone: A Christmas One Shot
by Cherri J. Ookami
Summary: It may not seem like a big deal, but being alone on Christmas can get you thinking. Why are you alone on a day where nobody should be alone?


-=-=-

_Cherri Ookami_ dateline December something 2003

This is a ficlet (I call it a ficlet because it only lasts about 2-3 chapters.) and it may be pretty corny, but it's Christmas and romance is the direction I prefer. This is mostly how I think things might go for someone somewhere... someone out there.   

Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership to _Cardcaptor Sakura_. However, Clamp and Kodansha do. Don't sue! Back, I say! Back, you lawsuits!

-=-=-

Almost Alone 

A Christmas ficlet or One-shot

By: the _Cherri Ookami_ and the _Crystal Megami_

-=-=-

{**WARNING before reading: This is an S x S fanfiction. Because of that, most of the scenes will be in Sakura, Syaoran or my POV. Also, there is a bit of OOC.**}

[Setting: The streets of Tomoeda]

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Itsune!"

"Happy Christmas, Yoiko! I'll see you next week, ne?"

{Yeah. Christmas was here. It's not much of a different thing for some people. It's mostly: Gifts, lights, sales, parties, and whatnot. People still keep bright spirits, thinking that they'd have a better Christmas than the last. But, to me, it was mostly just as bland as it could get.

I walked through the street and saw couples hugging and people with immensely large bags of beautifully wrapped gifts, with colorful bows and ribbons, mostly the typical thing.}

*Bing, bing*

{Salvation Army. Yeah, they do a lot good for the needy.}

*Cling, cling*

{I walking over, I put about 20 yen into that familiar red pail. It wasn't much, but it was mostly all I had at the time. Walking forward, some sights caught my eye. 

A little kid was throwing a ball over to his mother and she caught it with ease. Though, she ruffled his hair and left. Why had she left her own child? The kid ran to his so-called mom, but she pushed him away. She was looked like she didn't want anything to do with her own son. She ran to the closest taxicab and pushed its passenger. She leapt in and urged to move.

That little kid started to cry and I wanted to help. He just ran into the street and I... well I didn't want to chase a kid on Christmas Eve. Not that I care that I had nobody to spend Christmas with in the first place. No one would be waiting for me at home.

As I said before... to most people, they think that they had a better Christmas than last year, but it'll mostly be the same. I stay at home alone and I mostly see people get all the fun.

I walked to a nearby café; where they sold hot chocolate... well, not this evening.}

**Closed from Christmas Eve until Boxing Day **

**(December 24-26)**

Signed: **Mmm! Yum...** Staff and personnel

{Yeah. Great. Walking forward, I noticed a shop window display. It was a family surrounded by a cozy fire with a tree and gift surrounding them. They were all smiling. A frown etched onto my face as I read the caption.}

This is the perfect Christmas! If YOU want a perfect Christmas with your loved ones, come in and find gifts perfect for your family and friends! Make this a Christmas to REMEMBER!

{I just realized. Before school let out, everyone had been talking about what wonderfully interesting Christmases they have had in the past. Such funny, grand stories people could divulge. I had nothing to say.

None of MY Christmases were memorable.  I never really had one that I wanted to remember.

I kept moving and stopped at Penguin Park. I saw that same little boy as he walked to the swings and sat, not on the swings, but on the snowy ground. He drew a circle on the snow and drew a remorseful looking face in it. Yeah. It's sad right. Hmm... Not like I care.}

-=-=-

[Setting: Kinomoto home] (Guess the POV.)

{What kind of Christmas is this? It is so dreary. I wish mom were here. She gave me great Christmases, and we always had such great parties. Even if I can't remember her THAT well, I could at least try to miss her. This is probably one of my most forlorn Christmases ever. Onii-chan is in college and otou-san is gone for the week. So dull, ne?

The doorbell rang and a letter fell through the slot. I stood up from the windowsill and picked up the red, cotton-bound envelope. It read:}

You are cordially invited to a Christmas party at the home of Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji.

Time: 6:00 pm to ?

When: December the 24th 

Location: Look up. (See map on back panel)

Thank you! 

P.S. If you are unable to attend, please contact Ms. Daidouji A.S.A.P. 

{*Sigh* Really. Should I go? Somehow, I'd be letting down Tomoyo if I don't come. Though, it would feel so empty. Maybe thinking this thing out would be the best right now.}

-=-=-

[Setting: Merquise Atrium at 5:48 pm] (Made up the name, but it would be self explanatory when you move forward.)

{Damn. Stupid party.

I put a shirt over my long sleeved shirt and put on my shoes. As I *Tap, tap, tap*ed my foot onto the floor to straighten my shoes, I remembered that I was alone and had no reason to go to Tomoyo's party. I didn't want to give his presents, just deliver them by mail. I didn't feel like speaking either.

I walked outside and just decided to go. 

I passed a few people who were headed to the party, but didn't really want to tag along. I decided not to go and went back to the park. I'd probably have better company there.}

-=-=-

[Daidouji Mansion at 9:54pm]

{It was so loud! I heard so many people talking and having fun, but for some reason, I couldn't follow. I wanted to have fun, but I just couldn't. I just felt so lonely. (-_- Poor Sakura-chan.) I snuck past the crowd and met with Tomoyo.}

"Konbanwa, Sakura-chan."

"Konbanwa. Merry Christmas, Tomoyo-chan."

"I'll give you my gift later, like tomorrow. Gomen nasai." Tomoyo mouthed

"It's okay. I can wait. I'll give you mine same time, okay?" 

"Sure."

"I have to err... go to the bathroom." Sakura lied

"Okay."

{As I made my way through the crowd and out the door, my brain started to think... about mother. She loved me and I loved her. I wonder what she's thinking of me now? I know she'd probably want me to be happy, but onii-chan and otou-san aren't he...}

"Sakura Kinomoto. What may a girl like you be doing alone on Christmas?"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Syaoran Li staring at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" he asked me softly

"Iie, Syaoran-kun. And you?"

"Iie. I have nothing at present. That is if you count lemon, apple, and blueberry."

"Ano?" I asked… has he gone insane with loneliness?

"The penguins. I have been sitting here so long that I gave them all names... or at least these." Syaoran said to me pointing at the red, yellow, and blue penguins protruding from the snowy pavement.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"Almost 6 hours."

"Don't you get tired of being lonely?"

"I get by... somehow."

"Are all your Christmases this lonely?"

"Yup."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"You need some company?"

"I don't really need it, but you can stay." Syaoran said to me, looking at the ground

"Arigato, Syaoran-kun." 

{My eyes drooped as I stared into the moon and I felt my head drop on something. I felt him jacket and pulled it. Looking down at me, he laid my head on his chest and he spoke to me.}

"Maybe I am not so alone."

-=-=-

Well. It was pretty much dull, but yeah.

**Merry Christmas!**

-The Cherri Ookami and Crystal Megami


End file.
